


Coro de ángeles

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una celebración, una buena noticia, y los motivos de estar ahí. (O cómo así Tom resulta ser el centro del universo y lo ignora mientras Bill lo sabe todo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coro de ángeles

(Seis años antes)

Simone se mordisqueaba el labio inferior claramente nerviosa. Iba a dejar a sus bebés solos al cuidado de un hombre en sus treinta que le aseguraba que podía hacerlos grandes estrellas. ¿Qué tal si les sucedía algo? ¿Qué tal si sus sueños eran rotos, dejando a sus hijos descorazonados? Su mente la llevaba a imaginarse situaciones de peligro y desilusiones que a cada instante le hacían sentir aún más indecisa.  
—Oh, Simone, no tienen diez años y los has criado bien. Además, sabes que están bajo buen cuidado. Ya bajé todas las maletas de la camioneta —dijo Gordon dándole un breve beso en la mejilla—. ¡Chicos, ya nos marchamos!  
En menos de tres segundos, Tom y Bill aparecieron. Ellos estaban muy entusiasmados por quedarse en el departamento y empezar de una vez con la grabación del álbum. En un inicio a Simone todo el asunto le había parecido tan descabellado que Gordon incluido había tenido que ayudar a los ojos de borrego de Bill y Tom para convencerla de firmar los permisos y permitir que sus retoños se marcharan tan jóvenes del hogar.  
—Cielo, prométeme que cuidarás a tu hermano. —Tom asintió abrazando a Simone a la vez que ambos ignoraban las exclamaciones de Bill de que él podía cuidarse solo perfectamente—. No olviden que deben llamarme seguido y que mucha comida chatarra no los alimentará, que deben dormir sus ocho horas y…  
—Simone —se entremetió Gordon poniendo una mano en el hombro femenino—, ya les has repetido esto muchas veces. Tenemos que ponernos en camino. —La mujer asintió y depositó un beso en la frente de Bill—. Lo único que les pido es que no hagan borrón y cuenta nueva y dejen de tener presente a quien les dio a luz —dijo de buen humor arrancando una pequeña risa de los muchachos.  
Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos más y un abrazo grupal a regañadientes antes de que Simone comprendiera que la despedida ya se había alargado lo suficiente. Cuando el sonido del motor se escuchó, Tom y Bill se miraron y gritaron al unísono frases ininteligibles sobre lo grandes que llegarían a ser. Georg y Gustav no tardaría en llegar para también instalarse. Era el inicio de la aventura de sus vidas, del cumplimiento de un sueño que había tenido Bill y que había persuadido a Tom de que era posible. Sería un trabajo arduo y complicado pero con el contrato bajo sus brazos no podía haber unos adolescentes más entusiastas en toda Alemania.

***

(Presente)

El lugar empezaba a asfixiarle, pero Bill sabía que no podía irse. Era una celebración, después de todo. La celebración de todos ellos y la tercera con el mismo motivo a lo largo de los años, pero muy probablemente la última. Todas las firmas ya estaban donde debían, el contrato revisado por al menos dos abogados y el visto bueno dado por los cuatro chicos, los productores y los managers. Tenían un nuevo sello discográfico después de muchas peleas y muchos “a la mierda con esto” que, a pesar de lo difícil, no logró desintegrarlos. Habían conseguido alcanzar lo que querían: sobrevivir al contrato previo y conseguir otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
La fiesta era privada, sin fotógrafos ni camarógrafos, solo con los amigos más cercanos y los que tenían motivo para festejar. El local había sido alquilado semanas antes de que el contrato fuera concretado, pero ya nadie dudaba que Interscope fuera lo definitivo, y más por los años debajo de las decisiones mierdosas de Universal y sus ejecutivos, y la diferencia abismal que ya se vislumbraba de misma raíz… Era como si toneladas de peso se hubieran quitado de encima de sus cabezas.

Georg se encontraba con su novia sentada encima de sus piernas en uno de los sillones del fondo, mucho alcohol en el sistema de ambos y sonrisas tontas plantadas en sus labios mientras se hablaban al oído. Bill los miraba a la lejanía y no podía evitar tener un poquito de celos, pero no era precisamente por esos corazones invisibles que se veían flotando a su alrededor ni la felicidad que era evidente. Era porque Georg había demostrado poseer una virtud que él nunca tendría: capacidad de perdonar.  
Había pasado un par de meses antes, cuando habían tenido que viajar a Italia para la presentación de un premio; las excusas habían sido numerosas, pero a opinión de Bill, ninguna le hubiera convencido de perdonar la infidelidad. Cualquier mujer que se involucrara con una persona famosa sabía a qué presiones se sometía y bajo cuales circunstancias su relación debía desarrollarse, y más al tratarse de un miembro de Tokio Hotel, porque a más famoso el grupo era, más fanáticas locas se producían a aterradora velocidad.  
El perdón había costado gritos y lloriqueo que había tenido el infortunio de presenciar en un hotel berlinés, pero había venido. Y ahora se encontraban ahí, felices y comiendo jodidas perdices.  
Bill rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada, recordándose a sí mismo que no había punto alguno y que ni siquiera se molestaría en hacerle un comentario de mal gusto al bajista tipo “una vez infiel, siempre infiel” apenas tuviera ocasión. Aparte, estaba ese otro detalle que no se le había pasado desapercibido así como nada referido a Tom se le podía escurrir en las manos…

Una mano apretó su codo y sabiendo que Andreas había regresado de la barra, ladeó el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa. Su mejor amigo le devolvió el gesto y Bill, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, le dio un largo trago a su coctel. Sabía que en unos cortos minutos la culpa se desvanecería tan fugaz como había llegado, así era siempre, y ni siquiera saberse utilizando los sentimientos no correspondidos y que no eran dirigidos a él le hacía tener demasiado presente el pequeño egoísta que era.

***

(Cinco años antes)

Andreas había ido a visitar a Tom y Bill que habían llegado a la casa de su mamá para unas breves vacaciones. Hacía ya un año y medio que el recién formado Tokio Hotel se había mudado al departamento-estudio de Hamburgo para las grabaciones de Schrei. La separación entre los gemelos y el único amigo verdadero de la escuela con el que habían contado desde que tenían doce no había resultado nada fácil, especialmente para Andreas y Bill que estaban más cercanos debido a que compartían su afición por la ropa oscura, el delineador, los vampiros y los chicos. Hubo llamadas continuas y mails, y a pesar de no haber resultado ser ni de cerca lo mismo, la brecha no se había hecho muy profunda.

Los toques suaves de Simone en la puerta interrumpió la charla entre Andreas y Tom. Bill se hallaba dándose una larga ducha caliente que le borrara los estragos del viaje y el cansancio.  
—Chicos —dijo Simone al entrar a la habitación—. Odio decirles esto, pero esta noche están por su cuenta.  
—Mamá, acabamos de llegar —dijo Tom en tono quejumbroso; no Simone equivalía a una cena en base a comida ordenada, y esa era una de las cosas de las que estaba feliz de librarse por unos días.  
—Es solo esta noche. Gordon y yo llegaremos mañana en la mañana. Es una cena de trabajo de la que no puedo zafarme bajo ninguna circunstancia.  
—Pásela bien, Señora Key —intervino Andreas, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en despedida—. Yo le cuidaré aquí a los gemelos del caos —añadió guiñándole un ojo.  
—Gracias, te los encargo —dijo Simone sonriendo, y Tom bufó, lanzándole una almohada a su amigo.  
Al enterarse de la noticia, Bill tuvo las mismas quejas que su hermano y no tuvo reparos en mostrar un puchero del porte de Europa. Sin embargo, ya libres de sus padres y sendos besos en las mejillas sin interesar los “ya no somos niños”, las dos pizzas familiares y el six-pack de cervezas más una botella de vino y otra de vodka les sentó de maravillas, y los tornó tres adolescentes que no podían estarse en sus dos pies y que a cada mal chiste reían imparables y rodaban por el suelo.  
—¡Pero Andi! ¡Tienes que hacerlo!  
Habían pasado unas cuantas horas más. Mientras Tom había caído dormido, y ya se hallaba echado en el sillón y roncando levemente, a Bill ni siquiera se le trababa la lengua como a Andi, sin embargo, el brillo inconfundible de su mirada y que fallara más de dos ocasiones en llevarse la botella de vodka a la boca, derramando el contenido en su barbilla y la alfombra, hacía evidente que estaba borracho. Muy borracho.  
Bill reiteró su pregunta, añadiendo que si no respondía, el juego acababa. El chico rubio se fingió pensarlo, poniendo una mano en su mentón y sobando una larga barba inexistente. A continuación, señaló con el índice al muchacho desparramado en el sillón.  
—A Tom… de pies a cabeza. Sep. Tom. ¿No te molesta, verdad, Bill?  
Y Andreas había continuado, cambiando la voz decidida a tartamudeos penosos e intercalándolos con sorbos de lo último de la botella de vino. Bill dejó en claro que no estaba molesto, pero en el fondo se encontraba atónito. Después, se remitió a escuchar lo que añadió Andi sobre si bien él nunca dejaría de ser con el que mejor se llevaba de los gemelos, Tom… Tom era otra cosa. “… otra cosa. Ustedes dos son tan iguales y distintos a la vez que… Mierda. ¿En serio no te enojarás, Billy?”.  
La mañana lo atrapó aún digiriendo la semi-confesión de amor derivada de una pregunta tan tonta como “¿a quién preferirías besar, ¡Andi-Andi!? ¿A mí, tu dulce amigo o a Tom, el pseudo-raperito con ropas gigantescas que no pierde oportunidad de burlarse de nosotros?” Y como un balde de hielo vaciado dentro de sus pantalones, ahora sabía la contestación.

***

(Presente)

No hablaron de eso. Jamás. Bill sabía que solamente el alcohol había hecho que Andreas se expusiese así, revelando su secreto más escondido. En una balanza y sin querer poner en riesgo su preciada amistad (y no porque Andreas estuviese al tanto que si a Bill le presentaran a todas las mujeres y hombres del mundo, no dudaría ni un segundo en elegir a su hermano como pareja-amante-novio-etc. sino porque sí sabía que Tom era la última Coca-cola del desierto o algo así, y más lejos de su alcance no podía estar), Andi prefería guardarse lo que sentía en lo más hondo de su ser, y ser un espectador de primera fila en la vida de los gemelos Kaulitz que convertirse en aquel pobre enamorado no correspondido cuyos actitudes y palabras, por más normales que sean, no provocan más que incomodidad.  
Por eso se había quedado ahí, siendo un apoyo incondicional a través de los años y escuchando cada lamento, grito de contento e infelicidad de Tom, y Bill, porque venían en paquete, y siendo un hombre en el que este último podía refugiarse cuando Tom estaba demasiado sumergido en su vida para prestarle atención…  
Y, por eso mismo, ahora Andreas estaba ahí, agasajando el nuevo contrato que desde las sombras había estado ansiando tanto o más que los otros chicos porque sabía lo problemático que había sido para ellos y el larguísimo camino que habían recorrido. Bill sabía que utilizaba a Andreas, a cierta medida, pero seguiría haciéndolo y no solo en base a esa pseuda-admiración slash amor slash lo que sea que sentía por Tom.

—Me encontré a David en la barra. —Andreas se había inclinado para hacerse oír encima del ruido. Bill parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad—. Dice que quiere hablar con ustedes. Los cuatro.  
Asintió en respuesta, tomando la mitad que quedaba de su trago y haciendo una mueca ante el sabor dulce.  
—¿Los demás ya están con él? —cuestionó. Tenía curiosidad de lo que David podría querer. Andi negó, diciendo que estaba a solas al encontrárselo—. Supongo que deberé buscar a Tom… ¿Podrías decirle a Georg y luego nos reunimos en la barra? No te dejaré por tu cuenta después de prácticamente haberte obligado a venir.  
Ante la sonrisa radiante que recibió, Bill agarró la rodilla de Andreas y la apretó. Se sentía un poco ebrio pero estaba en todos sus sentidos. Se levantó y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire corrompido, emprendiendo la búsqueda de su gemelo, ya sin dirigirle ni un solo pensamiento más a su amigo y centrado en que no le gustaría lo que encontraría, lo sabía de antemano.  
Si no fuera porque sabía lo mierdecilla que era, en el fondo hubiese preferido pedirle con una sonrisa casual a Andreas buscar a Tom, a sabiendas que este accedería sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero había hablado en serio: prácticamente había obligado a Andi a acompañarlo, haciéndole cancelar una cita a ciegas (¡es una cita a ciegas!, vamos, no estás tan desesperado como para eso, ¿verdad?, oh, no me mires así) y enfrentarlo con lo que todos sabían y ya nadie hablaba sería demasiado cruel.  
Así que se reservaba la obertura de la tragicomedia barata para sí debido a que luego habría el encuentro inevitable. Y es que se trataba de Gustav, aquel “personaje” gordito de fondo que no intervenía en las entrevistas, durmiéndose en algunas y con un carácter pasivo-agresivo que si no te cuidabas podía caerte encima como un tornado y su hermano. Tom y Gustav. Tomstav. Gustom. Esa mierda.  
Bill no era justo del todo, pero le importó todavía menos al llegar hacia los sillones del lado izquierdo del local y tuvo que tragarse el bufido y ocultar su mohín de desprecio, guardándose muy adentro las ganas de girar sobre sus talones e ir a deshacerse de su mal humor en cualquier pobre ingenuo que intentara hacerle conversación.  
Tom y Gustav estaban sentados muy juntos platicando entretenidamente con Klaus, uno de los asistentes de Benjamín. La mano de su hermano estaba puesta disimuladamente sobre el brazo del baterista, descansando ahí como si fuera el sitio al que pertenecía.  
—Jost quiere hablar con nosotros —interrumpió sin cortesía. En la zona en la que estaban la música no resonaba tan alto, y si bien no lucía enojado por el espectáculo sutil que no podría escapar a sus ojos nunca, no tenía voluntad de hacer como si nada y ser puras sonrisas y amabilidad. Bill Kaulitz no era así, Bill no era Georg que perdonaba a novias traidoras y las invitaba a una fiesta privada en celebración de un paso colosal en sus carreras musicales. No.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tom con fastidio, soltando el agarre del brazo de Gustav y encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Debería dejarnos en paz siquiera hoy.  
—No sé. —Gustav dijo un “umh” o algo así, Bill no podía estar seguro. La sonrisa del asistente de Benjamín que demostraba que sabía de qué se trataba pasó desapercibida mientras este se excusaba y se marchaba—. David está por la barra —informó y se dio la vuelta para irse. Nadie le detuvo.  
Tom no era su novia, y mucho menos le había engañado, por lo que el paralelo con Georg no era muy adecuado. Sin embargo, “¿y qué?” Bill se repitió mentalmente y con un rictus amargo, aceptando que Tom no era su noviecita y se corrigió mientras agregaba que era la de Gustav. Por sorprendente que sonara y fuera de lugar, sin tener un ápice de lógica. Schäfer había querido largarse de la banda, presionado como el resto por los constantes compromisos y pago ridículo que obtenían a comparación de las verdaderas ganancias. ¿No lograr participar en otra banda? ¿Arriesgarse a una denuncia por incumplimiento que lo dejaría en la bancarrota o tras rejas por una temporada corta? No le había provocado temor. Pero ahora estaba con ellos, ahí. Se había quedado.

***

(Tres años antes)

Tom estaba de buenas luego de un mañana libre. Había ido al supermercado de la gasolinera en la que se habían detenido por un rato para recargar combustible y comprado una cajetilla de cigarros y golosinas a pedido especial de Bill, quien había alegado que hacía frío y que no quería abandonar su posición cómoda en su litera, abrigado hasta las orejas y escuchando su iPod. No había ninguna fan loca merodeándolos, por lo que al ver a Gustav contemplando el paisaje desolado de la carretera, manos en sus bolsillos y un surco marcado entre sus cejas, se le aproximó.  
El chico todavía rubio había mencionado en la última reunión de la banda que quería abandonar. La noticia había sido tomada más bien como intranscendente y una mera manifestación de ultra fastidio: era en los gemelos en quienes realmente estaba la carga pesada, todos lo sabían. Los que más obligados estaban a compadecer en cuanta noticia y evento decidieran los de “allá arriba”. Si alguien debía sentir más llevable lo que sucedía, ese era Gustav, así que no había mucho sentido en lo que había dicho.  
—¿Hablabas en serio? —preguntó Tom con curiosidad, abriendo la cajetilla y encendiendo un cigarro—. Porque no sería lo mismo sin ti.  
—No sé, Tom. Tal vez el sueño adolescente ya llegó a su fin y es hora de poner los pies sobre la tierra —contestó Gustav con gravedad, enarcando una ceja al recibir un golpe en el brazo.  
—Eso suena tan a ti —se burló el de rastas, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y pasándoselo a Gustav que, a pesar de no haberlo pedido, lo recibió y también le dio una pitada botando el humo por la nariz—. Pero no puedes tirar la toalla. Hemos estado en todo esto juntos desde el principio, y seguiremos hasta el final. Juntos.  
Gustav se mordió la lengua, impidiéndose comentar que la formalidad, la esperanza con la que hablaba Tom era tan grande que incluso podía tildársele de iluso. Con un suspiro escuchó unos gritos desde los autobuses en clara indicación de que era hora de partir. Desconociendo el llamado, ladeó la cabeza un poco, observando el perfil dibujado de Tom contra el horizonte y supo que tocaría la batería para Tokio Hotel mientras la banda existiera. Sí, por la música y la ilusión de esos primeros años, sí porque en ocasiones contadas lo bueno sobrepasaba las cantidades industriales de basura que los rodeaba o porque, en ciertas presentaciones y en medio de los gritos histéricos de las fans, sentía una adrenalina que sabía nada más podría brindarle. Sí.  
Pero especialmente porque en otro espacio y tiempo, no cabría la posibilidad de satisfacerse con segundos de atención y risas, y sonrisas, y esa calidez en la boca del estómago no sería más que una locura en vez de algo esporádicamente palpable.

***

(Presente)

La relación entre Gustav y Tom había nacido tan paulatina, imperceptiblemente que nadie se había percatado a excepción del mismo Gustav y de Bill. Ni siquiera Tom supo bien qué sucedía hasta que aceptando una de las tantas invitaciones del baterista para jugar videojuegos a solas en su cuarto, habían quedado dormidos juntos y al día siguiente gruesos labios lo habían despertado de su sueño y no se había separado, entumecido y no sabiendo qué pasaba. La noticia había sido una bomba que todavía tenía sus repercusiones, unos meses luego, en especial en la relación entre Gustav y el resto de sus allegados que intentaban disimular pero seguían preguntándose, “¿qué infierno ocurre?”  
Bill había intentando por todos los medios interponerse sin ser demasiado obvio. Pero Tom, después de su época de groupies y una relación fallida con un par de chicas, con su corazón de adolescente que no ha madurado y está necesitadísimo de un ancla (Bill hubiera podido interpretar bien ese papel, sin embargo, en sus combates con sus propios fantasmas y el invencible “in-ces-to”, Bibilandia carecía de tickets de entrada desde hacía mucho, incluso para Tom que hubiera entrado más que complacido y sin tantos complejos), poco a poco había estado más abierto a los aspectos positivos que podría ser tener “algo” con Gusti. Y había estado satisfecho. Pero tan satisfecho que, de nuevo, nadie podría creérselo, ahora sí ni el mismo Gustav.

Gustav se acomodó los lentes negros sobre el puente de su nariz, y sonrió, sintiendo que Tom ponía detrás de él su brazo, apoyándolo en el sillón y rozando su nuca con la punta de los dedos. ¿Tom estaba enamorado o solo disfrutaba del refugio acogedor y sin exigencias que le brindaba? No podría saberlo, pero lo que sí sabía era que lucía milésimas más feliz, lo cual podía comprobarse mucho más seguido de lo que cualquiera del pobre, triste coro silencioso de seguidores hubiese querido desear.  
Coro del que solo tenía conciencia de que existía como tal Bill que en ese momento se encontraba en el baño de caballeros, retocándose el maquillaje e intentando apaciguar las nauseas de su sistema.  
Al principio, Bill se había esforzado por actuar normal pero no había podido por mucho tiempo y las paredes de su iglú personal eran ahora más densas que nunca. Y más porque sabía que era su culpa, su jodida culpa de inicio a fin y pasando por el intermedio. En alguna parte dentro de él sabía que hubiera podido evitarlo de vencer los miedos paralizantes, sabía que a un gesto insignificante aquellas miradas y las conversaciones supuestamente con substancia que le daba a Gustav a Tom hubiesen llegado al final antes incluso de comenzar. Pero ya era tarde.

***

Georg tenía clavada la vista en alguna zona muerta y su novia, a la que tenía agarrada de la cintura y lucía repentinamente aburrida, puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba embriagada por el mucho vodka que había bebido, y Georg, en vez de seguirle susurrando cosas dulces al oído, se hubiera decantado por inclusive bajarle de su regazo y quedar estático en contemplación de quién sabe qué, le estaba hartando. Para colmo, mañana debía levantarse temprano para el trabajo. Evaluando el estado y reacciones de su novio una vez más, decidió que era suficiente.  
—Me voy. —No hubo ni peros ni contras, para su enorme insatisfacción o alivio, no podía decidirlo—. Idiota —murmuró cuando una mano le jaló sin cuidado y la volvió a su sitio—. Déjame.  
—No quiero que estés molesta —dijo Georg, como reaccionando de la nada y poniendo cara de cordero a la que ella acabó cediendo.  
La muchacha estuvo unos cuantos minutos más ahí, recibiendo sus caricias tranquilas y los renovados susurros tiernos a su oído, sin embargo, se marchó sin soltar palabra alguna cuando Georg volvió a abandonarla y a centrar la vista en algún punto muerto. No estaba para esas cosas, pero desde que lo había engañado muchas oportunidades se mordió la lengua por el remordimiento. Esta ocasión sería una de esas y, sin embargo, alejándose a pasos que distaban mucho de ser en línea recta y tomaba un taxi cualquiera, deseó ser detenida.  
Georg estaba ebrio y cavilando sobre quien no debía, sobre lo que quería, sobre quien no podía tener, lo que deseaba, lo que detestaba. Y en recuerdos. Estaba mucho menos borracho de lo que se podría notar pero más de lo que hubiera elegido (si la hubiera pensado antes, claro, y no simplemente haber bebido sin control todo lo que cayó entre sus manos; mucho, considerando que al inicio de la fiesta estuvo de lado a lado, brindando, y siendo “feliz”), pero mientras se le iba aclarando la cabeza, ya sin novia del brazo y su aliento cargado en su nariz, el mundo le iba pareciendo más… desagradable, sentimiento que incrementó cuando sus ojos recayeron sin querer a su derecha y captó el preciso instante en el que Tom le sonreía a Gustav vaya a saberse por cuales motivo.  
Y rió con histerismo por incontables segundos, preguntándose si es que ellos dos soportarían un engaño, si ellos perdonarían, si ellos se merecían. Era culpa del alcohol. El alcohol, en alguna medida, tenía la culpa de todo. El alcohol tenía la culpa de que él fuera miembro del patético coro.

***

(Cinco años antes)

—Mañana es San Valentín —comentó Tom sin importancia a su hermano. Georg y Gustav arribarían dentro de un rato a su habitación de hotel. Como tenían que ver cómo distraerse hasta la llegada de ellos, de algún modo acabaron en el suelo, Bill pintándose las uñas y levantando ocasionalmente la vista para fijarla en la película que habían seleccionado de la parrilla satelital.  
—Sí, lo sé. ¡El día del amor y la amistad! ¿Qué me regalarás? —Ante la mirada que recibió, Bill soltó una risita y movió su mano en el aire en una negativa—. Estaba bromeando.  
Cualquier respuesta que pudiera recibir fue ahogada por el ruido de toques en la puerta que hizo que Tom se sobresaltara, golpeando su dedo gordo en el pie de la cama, cayera al suelo y liberara una maldición a la vez que Bill se desternillaba de la risa. Alargando la mano, la sumergió en el bowl de los snacks que estaban comiendo y le lanzó una buena cantidad al cabello de su gemelo, atreviéndose incluso a aplastarles unos cuantos. Bill chilló.  
—Yo abriré, tú vete a arreglar al baño que tu pelo…—Tom hizo una pausa y le sacó la lengua a un Bill que le miraba furioso—, nada, tú cabello está tan horrible como siempre.  
Bill lo mandó al infierno antes de ir al baño a ver el tamaño del desastre. El mayor de los gemelos se levantó y gritó un “mierda, está abierto”, ya que los golpes no cesaban. Y no dejaron de cesar hasta que se incorporó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Georg que concentraba energía, vista y atención a su mano azotando la madera.  
—¡Hägen, basta! —exclamó, dándole un puntapié sin mala intención—. Dios, qué desesperante. —Georg encogió los hombros como si no fuera su culpa y Gustav, que estaba a su lado, entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué han traído? —preguntó emocionado, olvidando pronto su molestia al ver las bolsas de papel que traían Georg y Gustav entre los brazos.  
El alcohol de sus mini bars había sido desaparecido de sus noches de hotel por al menos un tiempo, es decir, mientras David se acordara de esa gran noche de juerga de unas cuantas semanas atrás en la que habían terminado destrozando una habitación de pies a cabeza y sin dejar ni un solo mueble intacto. “Maldita sea con ustedes. Ese comportamiento ya pasó de moda en los ochentas”, había voceado David, molestísimo, rojísimo. Así que Gustav, cobrando favores o sobornando a alguien del staff y consiguiendo un poco de vodka, cerveza o lo que sea con un contenido decente de alcohol, era muy bien bienvenido, redundancia y todo.  
—Oh, te caerás sobre tu trasero cuando veas lo que Gusti nos ha conseguido —contestó Georg. Tom sonrió de costado, guardándose el comentario de que ya había caído sobre su trasero.  
—¿Dónde está Bill? No quiero que solo un Kaulitz haga el ridículo —dijo Gustav mientras Georg y él sacaban de las bolsas el alcohol que resultó ser tres botellas de ron. No hizo falta que alguien le respondiera porque al siguiente segundo el mencionado había aparecido con una expresión de pocos amigos—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Listo para la diversión?  
Tanto Georg como Gustav ya tenían cierta experiencia con el alcohol y sabían hasta donde llegar, pero los gemelos habían demostrado más de dos veces que su experiencia reducida a pocas cervezas y copas con champaña de obligatorios brindis en días festivos como navidad y año nuevo tenía sus repercusiones. Y por más maligno que sonara, una apuesta pendía sobre cuál hermano Kaulitz caería primero o quién tendría peor borrachera. Las esperanzas de Georg estaban puestas en Bill.

El día de San Valentín recibió a los chicos uno más borracho que el otro. Georg había ganado la apuesta, ya que Bill fue el que primero cayó, y seguía en el mismo lugar y con cosas enredadas en su cabello, regalo de Georg y Gustav en algún momento de la madrugada. Sabían que era mejor no estar a su alcance cuando se recuperara de seguramente la peor resaca que tendría en su vida. Georg y Tom seguían bebiendo una mezcla de agua y ron, porque las latas de Coca-cola se habían acabado. Gustav estaba dormido en posición fetal en la alfombra a los pies de la cama.  
—Georg —dijo Tom en una voz muy seria, haciéndose oír por encima del canal porno que habían puesto y al que le prestaban atención intermitentemente—, me he caído y no puedo levantarme. —Al concluir de hablar reventó en risas y Georg rodó los ojos o lo intentó, y le tendió una mano, pero hizo mucha fuerza y ambos chicos quedaron en el suelo, aplastándose distintas partes del cuerpo. Otra vez las carcajadas inundaron la habitación y cinco años después, Georg no puede precisar el momento justo en el que los besos empezaron.  
Porque hubo besos de borrachos y pequeños jadeos que se perdieron entre los gemidos perdidos de las actrices porno y los ronquidos de Gustav. Nunca se habían visto con otros ojos, era verdad, pero entre la posición comprometida, las risas, estar tan cerca, tan llenos de ron, compartiendo respiraciones, distancia insignificante de unos centímetros, besarse había parecido lo ideal para Georg, y se había inclinado, y rozado sus labios con los de Tom, con el piercing de Tom que desde ahí no puedo sentir y mirar igual. No fueron besos castos, sino húmedos, con la boca abierta y de los que para Tom no hubo recuerdo nunca, guardándose muecas al descubrir sus pantalones mojados por una erección y consecuente eyaculación que no se acordaba haber tenido. Nadie presenció eso. O al menos nadie lo reconoció. Y, nuevamente, eso no fue mencionado, nunca, nunca más.

***

(Presente)

Georg no se consideraba mala persona o algo así, y no lo consideró las siguientes dos veces en las que se besó con Tom (ya no besos completos a boca abierta, sino dulces roces, insignificantes y de los que tampoco hubo mención; ni siquiera de Bill, que presenció la segunda ocasión e intervino, ardiendo en furia a la vez que su hermano era pura risitas y sonrisas y miraditas perdidas de lo alcoholizado, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Georg (el moretón estuvo en su mejilla como muestra de su comportamiento por largos días, y Natalie arrugó el entrecejo cubriéndolo de base), separándolo y mandándolo a la mierda incontables veces). Ocurría, no lo buscaba.  
Mentira. Lo sabía viendo a Tom sonreírle a Gustav y pensando que quizá, si era suficientemente listo, esa misma noche podría conseguir una oportunidad que podría aprovechar si se le presentaba correctamente, si Gustav esta fuera de la escena y, en especial, si Bill estaba demasiado molesto y lleno de sí mismo (lo había visto en sus ojos cuando lo había separado de Tom, ese fuego inconfundible; y sabía que Bill también lo había visto en sus ojos; uno peor que el otro, pero ambos jodidos, compartiendo el gustavganójoder y sabiendo que uno y el otro eran parte de un coro sin voz propia).  
¿Qué le veía con exactitud a Tom? Lo prohibido estaba en el top tres, era un hecho. Pero eran tantas otras cosas que… Mierda. Por eso, que “ella” se haya ido, tampoco le perseguía tanto. Sintiendo que la cabeza le dolía, y sabiendo que si había ocasión no la desperdiciaría por más borracho que estuviera, se zampó de golpe el contenido de dos vasos casi llenos de whisky puro y calmó el ardor y se deshizo del sabor con un tercer vaso a medias de cerveza

***

Como Andreas había dicho, David Jost estaba en la barra en espera a que rostros conocidos se aproximaran. El flirteo inocente con una de las chicas que estaba sirviendo los tragos y su entretención momentánea había sido zanjado con brusquedad cuando una servilleta con un número telefónico escrito le había sido tendida con una sonrisa diminuta y coqueta. La muchacha no podía sobrepasar los veintitrés y tenía unos ojos claros y resplandecientes. Su nariz era quizá demasiado grande para el tamaño de su boca, pero era bonita, e innegablemente, había llegado demasiado lejos en sus miradas de soslayo y sonrisas. Antes hubiera guardado el número, ahora ya no podía darse esos lujos. Era un hombre comprometido.  
Ante el pensamiento, David no pudo evitar suprimir una carcajada que ahogó con la misma mano en la que resplandecía un anillo dorado. Si le hubieran dicho que terminaría casándose con Natalie, la maquillista del grupo, una mujer joven y con estilo, pero con un carácter que a veces reducía el suyo al de una ardilla y con un niño que le ponía mala cara cuando se encontraban, se hubiera muerto de la risa. Las jodidas vueltas que daba el mundo.  
Natalie estaba visitando a su familia y perdiéndose de la fiesta, y observando unos segundos el anillo en su dedo, se preguntó si la chica barman lo había visto. Seguramente no y estaba bien, porque un inocente coqueteo nunca dañó a nadie. (Bien debía saberlo él).

—¡David, amigo! —No era un requisito forzoso voltear para reconocer el vozarrón, sin embargo, lo hizo y lo que halló no le sorprendió: los ojos de Georg estaban inyectados y brillantes, llevaba una sonrisa boba y su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola alta muy mal hecha. A su costado iba Andreas que intentaba por todos los medios evitar los abrazos demasiado amistosos de Georg.  
—Parece que alguien ya bebió más de la cuenta —dijo alzando una ceja. Andreas bufó, asintiendo.  
—Incluso su novia se ha ido para no querer encargarse con él o eso creo. Lo encontré bailando en una esquina con una lámpara de esas largas —explicó el rubio por hacer conversación trivial mientras Georg intentaba explicarle a un bartender un coctel que había visto en televisión y que quería beber mientras este asentía con una expresión ilegible.  
El nexo de Andreas y David se reducía a… cero, pero podían llevar una charla superficial sin problemas, y aunque Tom y Bill desconocieran eso, en casos muy desesperados sobre los endemoniados gemelos Kaulitz y su relación complejamente tormentosa y hecha para estándares de otro universo, David tenía en su libreta de contactos a Andreas y era su opción última para poner algo de paz.  
La aparición de Bill evitó que Andreas y David platicaran más. Solo faltaban Tom y Gustav que se acercaban caminando con santa paciencia. David carraspeó, ahogando otra sonrisita, y tanto Bill como Andreas, y hasta Georg que bebía contento un vaso de un color brillante y una sombrillita le miraron curiosos.  
—Saben por qué estamos aquí… —comenzó a decir, intentando ponerse serio. Era asunto serio, al final. Tom y Gustav seguían acercándose y les faltaban todavía unos metros.  
—¡Para celebrar el contrato! —interrumpió Georg, alzando la mano y después de decir, “yo, yo, yo sé la respuesta”.  
Bill no evitó poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un “Duh”. Georg demostraba su ebriedad hasta en cada respiro que daba, razón por la cual no era extraño que su novia se hubiese marchado a casa en conocimiento de que el bajista podía volverse la mar de aburrido y deprimido por cualquier pequeña contradicción. O a estar hablando incoherencias sobre besos robados que solo Bill tenía la desgracia de entender. Regresando la vista a David, algo en su expresión le llamó la atención.  
—Aquí el tonto ebrio tiene razón —dijo sin ignorar el golpe en el hombro que recibió y fulminando a Georg con la mirada. Andreas reía discreto por la situación—. ¿Por qué querías hablar con todos? —añadió—. Pudo ser en otro momento y lugar, a menos que…  
—Ya estamos aquí, ¿cuál es la gran cosa? —Era Tom. A su lado izquierdo estaba Gustav, acomodándose nuevamente sus lentes.  
—Pues se tomaron su tiempo —dijo David, neutro—. Síganme —pidió, llevándolos a una estancia de tamaño medio bien iluminada en la parte trasera del club. La había pedido justamente para esa conversación, ya que aun sin camarógrafos, para las reacciones era mejor no tener ningún testigo Andreas no contaba.  
Bill fue el primero en entrar en la habitación y acomodarse a pierna suelta en el único sillón, seguido por Georg que seguía tomando su trago colorines y por Andreas. El bajista se sentó al lado de Bill y Andreas en el brazo del sillón. David entró y se tomó asiento en el sofá de cuero, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y prendiendo un cigarrillo. Gustav y Tom cerraban la comitiva y ambos se quedaron en pie cerca uno del otro.  
Jost pasó la mirada por todos los presentes y le dio una cala profunda a su cigarro, satisfecho de alguna manera. Ese contrato era algo que todos habían buscado conseguir, de una u otra manera, en mayor o menor medida. Incluso Andreas, lo sabía. Pero ahí David y Dunja, quien estaba con una infección respiratoria y solamente acompañándolos en espíritu, como había bromeado, eran quienes más la habían sufrido.

***

(Dos años antes)

David estaba harto de ser tachado a sus espaldas como explotar, imbécil y etc. junto a miles de insultos, tal y como si fuera el hombre malo de la película. Siempre había pensado en hacer lo mejor para esos chicos que veía como sus propios hijos (digamos, o casi todos. O lo que sea. Pero el punto es que siempre había obrado para bien). Y seguía haciéndolo, a pesar de todo. Por eso mismo estaba ahí, en una fiesta con grandes personalidades y muchas otras personas que supuestamente tenían un nombre en la industria. No era que no se sintiera a gusto, pero estaba ahí por algo en específico que no permitía que pudiera disfrutar todo lo que hubiera querido.  
—Tranquilo, resultará bien —dijo Natalie, apretando su brazo y regalándole una sonrisa delicada. David asintió.  
—Más vale, nosotros tenemos la lotería y es hora de hacérselo entender también a estos —era una broma, muy a su estilo, y, sin embargo, hablaba muy grave. Para él descubrir a los gemelos Kaulitz había sido lo mejor que le hubiera podido sucederle jamás. Jamás—. Allá voy, deséame suerte —dijo, viendo a un hombre con una barriga prominente y una barba de varios días. Tomó aire y fue hacia él.  
Dunja había hecho el trabajo introductorio, o eso, y la siguiente parte dependía de él. No sería cosa regalada, ya que Tokio Hotel podía ser grande, el grupo alemán más vendido del momento y el gran éxito del país germano luego de Rammstein y Scorpions, pero en Norteamérica eran un grupete que no llegaba ni a los tacos a algunas de sus celebridades más contundentes. Por eso él estaba ahí, para demostrar que valían la pena y el mercado americano los recibía con los brazos todavía más abiertos y los sentaría en su regazo a darles mimos. Era la segunda introducción. Triunfaría, lo sabía. Porque, una vez más se decía, riéndose fingidamente por un chiste a costas de Bill del tipo, “ellos” lo valían.

***

(Siete años antes)

A David le gustaba lo que veía. Veía un potencial enorme que podía explotar sin lugar a dudas. Uno de sus amigos le había pasado la voz de un grupo de adolescentes que tocaba en clubes y cafés pequeños y le había mandado un video, presionándole a que los viera en vivo y directo. Bed&Breakfast había pasado a la historia hacía ya su tiempo, y David se veía todavía inmerso en la industria musical, y quizá hacer de productor de una banda con futuro era justo lo que necesitaba.  
Ver al grupito, “Devilish”, en vivo le hizo confirmar lo que había previsto: potencial. Desde su sitio entre el público más bien escaso vagó la mirada por el vocalista y su hermano; había escuchado que eran gemelos (nuevamente, algo que podía ser explotado… quién sabe cómo, pero a todos le cautivaban los gemelos), pero tenía que concentrarse para ver sus rostros iguales debido a que sus estilos distanciaban mucho uno del otro (dos gemelos que no parecen gemelos, su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora en lo que debía invertir). El que cantaba tenía las uñas pintadas de negro, un camiseta holgada roja y jeans desteñidos; sus cabellos negros estaban contragravedad por obra y gracia de una cantidad industrial de laca. El otro, el guitarrista, tenía pequeñas rastas rubias y mientras tocaba, jugaba incansable con su piercing en el labio, concentrado en no arruinar las notas.  
Ambos eran fascinantes. David arrugó la cara al pensar así, sin embargo, cuando fue a backstage y los contempló por unos instantes más antes de acercárseles, no pudo más que ratificar lo que había pensado. Los dos adolescentes se hallaban hablando con su mamá, al parecer. El vocalista saltaba de un lado a otro, excitado por su reciente mini-concierto y el otro chiquillo más tranquilo, sonriente y todo, pero más preocupado porque su hermano no pateara su preciada guitarra en algún descuido de entusiasmo. Tan diferentes.  
—El show fue genial —se acercó. El baterista y el bajista que se encontraban ahí hablando entre ellos viraron para prestarle atención—. Soy David Jost, productor musical y… estaría encantado de llevarlos a las listas. De hacerla grande, vamos. Eso es si lo quieren, por supuesto.

***

Bill había chillado, Gustav se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y Georg había jurado en voz baja hasta recibir una amonestación de su madre que había ido a buscarlo. Pero de quien David no había podido quitar los ojos de encima, fue Tom. Jodido como sonara. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido a apartar la mirada en el instante justo (o eso diría y contra juraría, a pesar de las numerosas veces en las que Bill afiló los ojos en su dirección). Sin embargo, la fascinación que sintió por los gemelos ese día nunca se vio disminuida y en vez de seguir viva y coleando por los dos, se centró únicamente en el mayor. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera lo podría asegurar ahora que Tom se había vuelto un Adonis (y qué cursi que sonaba, joder, maldita sea, y David se atoró con el humo de su cigarrillo ante la mirada impaciente de todos que esperaban a que revelase una vez qué hacían ahí).

“Deja de mirarnos como sobrecogido por algo y suelta la lengua ya”. Ese era Bill, y David sonrió de lado, ya recuperado. Tal vez sí sabía exactamente por qué pero no lo quería aceptar ni consigo mismo ni en las cavernas de su cabeza. Así estaba bien.  
—¿Recuerdan del inconveniente con Universal que les dije que podría haber? —Bill gruñó audiblemente y el resto asintió en un rumor que resonó de pared a pared—. Pues estamos libres. El mismo presidente de la compañía ha firmado hace un par de horas un documento que le prohíbe utilizar las cláusulas que tanto temíamos del contrato previo. Por eso he llegado tarde, pero igual no he querido tardar en contarles la buena nueva. ¿Qué les parece?  
No hubo ruido esta vez, y el sonido de la música y las personas del club les llegó con más nitidez, y David enarcó una ceja. La euforia con el primer contrato habían hecho que incluso viendo que tres cláusulas los ataban a esa discografía en cosas menores y aún después de haber culminado este, hubiera sido firmado con toda la alegría del mundo. Con grandes esperanzas. Lo cual después había sido como un gran tiro por la culata. Por decir algo. Pero esa tarde y con amenazas bajo la mesa por unos cuantos abusos que habían hecho y de los cuales se había enterado de una fuente fidedigna estaban librados.  
Georg fue el primero en reaccionar y saltó, aplaudiendo. Bill, el segundo, se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. De ahí en adelante, entonces sí pasó lo que David esperaba y que no quería que nadie más presenciara. ¿Gritos, aplausos, eso?… No. No en realidad. Sino miradas enamoradizas, sin embargo, no miradas de corazones rojos ficticios volando siendo disparados en todas direcciones, más bien espirales de colores oscuros y amargura, al igual que una lucha discretísima para abrazar a un chico alto, con cornrows negras y una expresión de felicidad que podría rivalizar con cualquier chica por la belleza de sus facciones.  
Sep, exactamente eso.  
Y era una lucha que en secreto podría ser ganada por Bill cuando quisiera, pero para lo que temía levantar un solo dedo. Una que abiertamente ganaba Gustav por haber sabido ser oportuno, y una en la que David ni siquiera aceptaba tomar parte. Una lucha en la que Andreas salía sobrando y en la que Georg obtenía victorias insignificantes y de las que no había recuerdos válidos. Todo porque giraban en torno a alguien que no tenía la menor puta idea. En mayor o menor medida, pero ahí estaban, y seguirían estándolo. Bill lo sabía bien, David lo sospechaba.

***

(Siete años y medio antes)

Bill de trece años daba vueltas en la estancia. Indudable y evidentemente, estaba ansioso. No era el primer concierto que daban en un lugar más o menos decente, pero tenía cruzados los dedos de sus manos y sus pies para que no fuera el último si seguía tan nervioso y lo arruinaba todo. Porque este podía ser su gran paso, ¿y si conseguían que alguien con influencias escuchara a Devilish? ¿Si una discográfica los firmaba? Si sus pensamientos seguían tomando esa ruta ilusoria, su estado empeoraría, lo sabía, e igual no podía controlarse.  
—¡Tom, mierda! —se quejó repentinamente. Su hermano había pasado por su costado y le había pellizcado uno de sus brazos sin fuerza—. Yo también estoy alterado y no por ese motivo te hago algo.  
—No seas una niña —intervino Georg desde el otro lado de la estancia.  
—¡Qué te pasa! —bramó contra el bajista que le sonreía de medio lado, sin un atisbo de culpabilidad en su expresión.  
—Ya es hora de salir —informó sin quitar su sonrisa— y tú andas perdido en Billilandia. —Se encogió de hombros y desapareció camino al escenario.  
Era un escenario diminuto e insignificante de un club cualquiera, y había visto que los asistentes eran más bien poco numerosos, sin embargo, al escuchar a Georg, su corazón se aceleró y la adrenalina circuló con más ímpetu por su cuerpo, provocando millones de sensaciones agradables que le excitaban. Se miró una vez más al espejo, corroborando no tener nada descolocado. Respiró y siguió a Gustav.  
Esperando que todo saliera a la perfección, hizo ceder a sus nervios previos y la sonrisa titubeante que se asomaba se difuminó cuando los presentaron y el ritmo impuesto por el baterista empezó. Apretando quizá demasiado fuerte el micrófono, la primera nota abandonó su garganta… y se sintió relajar. Este era su elemento: estar frente a desconocidos cantando su música. La música que había creado junto a Tom, y su voz acompañada por los instrumentos de sus amigos. Estaban destinados al éxito, lo podía saborear. Y Tom, viendo ahí a su hermano siendo dueño y sueño del escenario, también podía saborearlo.

-fin-


End file.
